wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Reputation
You can gain or lose favor (Reputation) with many of the several different factions in Azeroth by completing certain quests or killing certain creatures. Doing so will usually unlock special rewards or new quests to accomplish. You can also increase your reputation by doing repeatable reputation quests. Reputation levels and points Reputation is very similar to experience. Reputation is divided into a number of different levels for which players must earn reputation points to progress through. Higher reputation levels generally require more points than the previous level to progress. The exception is , which spans a very large number of reputation points. Reputation points, just like experience points, are gained through quests and killing various mobs. Unlike experience, it is possible to lose reputation points with some factions, either by killing members of the faction or by assisting "rival" factions. For rival factions, gaining reputation with them normally causes a loss of a slightly greater amount from the opposing side. Currently there are 4 of these rival faction pairs: Aldor (Draenei) vs. Scryers (Blood Elves), Gelkis vs. Magram (both Centaur), Steamwheedle Cartel (Goblins) vs. Bloodsail Buccaneers (pirates), and Ravenholdt (rogues) vs. Syndicate (Humans). Various quests and faction-specific rewards are available across the levels, but the player must be able to interact with the faction NPCs to gain access to these rewards. This usually requires or better standing. : NOTE: All NPCs with whom you have Friendly, or higher, reputation will appear in game, the level colors above are only used in WoWWiki and in the Armory. .}} .|comment=Previously required .}} .}} Gaining and losing reputation Completing non-repeatable quests will usually increase your reputation with the quest giver's faction(s) by a fixed number of points. Most of the factions also have special repeatable quests that give reputation when completed, or special mobs that give reputation when killed. Full reputation is still gained by questing at a higher level. For example, completing low level quests with a level 70 character now gives full reputation. This makes it easier to get to exalted and buy another faction's mount. For mob kills, as long as the mob cons green or higher to you, then you will receive full reputation. Grey mobs give 20% of the normal reputation. See the mob difficulty colors chart for when mobs transition from green to grey. Mobs and quests sometimes both increase your reputation with a faction but decrease it with another. For example, killing Gelkis centaurs will increase your reputation with the Magram, but it will also decrease your reputation with the Gelkis. Thus there is no way to be Friendly with the Gelkis and the Magram at the same time. It is possible to bypass this by grouping with someone and getting them to kill the relevant mobs, this will grant you the gained reputation, but you will not decrease with the faction you are killing. For higher-end factions, a general strategy exists to make a reputation grind as painless as possible. Take the Argent Dawn for example. There are several ways in which to earn reputation for them: doing standard quests, killing mobs in and around Scholomance and Stratholme, killing bosses, and doing repeatable quests. The problem is that each of these methods will only work to a certain extent. Killing standard mobs will usually only get you to Revered or so. After that, only quests and bosses will give reputation and these are of course harder to do. Therefore, it is in a player's best interest to go as far as possible on mob kills alone and then use repeatable quests and standard quests to get through revered. Example: for Argent Dawn reputation, run Scholomance and Stratholme to get reputation from kills until you reach Revered status. At this point, reputation gained from killing mobs will stop, but you should have built up quite a collection of Scourgestones and such to turn in in rapid succession to further boost your reputation. Similar tactics can be applied to other factions, simply varying the instances you run. Gaining reputation with the Horde or Alliance factions Every playable race has a home faction, for example, Darnassus for Night Elves, Orgrimmar for Orcs, etc. Excluding the increased discount, gaining reputation with the faction of your own race is useless. However, if you want a mount of a faction that is not your own, you must be Exalted with that faction. For example, if you are a Troll and you want to buy a Wolf mount, you must be Exalted with Orgrimmar. One method of gaining reputation with your faction is by donating Wool, Silk, Mageweave, or Runecloth through repeatable quests to designated NPCs. Most quests for an Alliance or Horde faction will give full reputation gain for that faction, and one quarter of that reputation gain for the other factions on that side. For example, a quest completed for a Stormwind NPC will give 250 Stormwind reputation and 62.5 reputation for the other Alliance factions. There is no way to increase or even view your reputation with factions of the opposite team (ex: You cannot increase your Undercity reputation while playing an Alliance character). Reputation sheet You can check your reputation with all factions by pressing the "U" hotkey. You can also enable or disable various options: * Show as experience bar: Allows you to display one reputation bar as a experience bar on your main display. * At war: If checked, you can initiate combat with NPCs of that faction, and your AoE spells will affect the mobs of that faction. It's always checked if you are Hated or Hostile; it can't be checked for other races within the Alliance/Horde. * Inactive: Moves the selected faction to the bottom of the reputation pane. List of factions and rewards For a list of recipes available grouped by tradeskill, see these pages: Most factions listed below have itemized lists of reputation rewards at their respective entries. In Wrath of the Lich King Some posts on the official forums hint that none of reputation build up in previously will carry over to the expansion, or simply that the Argent Dawn in Northrend won't be the same Argent Dawn we know and love (see Cenarion Circle and Cenarion Expedition). : : ::While we haven't discussed reputation factions for Wrath of the Lich King, I can explain that from a design philosophy we prefer to NOT give players more experienced players a distinct advantage when it comes to new content. If you take The Burning Crusade as an example, there was no reputation that gave you an edge in Outland or would speed you further. Based on this example I wouldn't think the current Argent Dawn faction would be re-used for Northrend. Category:Game Terms Category:Reputation